


Falling from Grace

by Jaxandbeck



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxandbeck/pseuds/Jaxandbeck
Summary: Copied and pasted the chapter from my request work. I decided to continue this as I can never have enough angst in my life. This is a heavy self insert.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The ringing in your ears was only out weighed by the sound of wind as your once fragile body smashed into the ground of the Devildom. There you lay, gasping for breath as white wings fade to a charcoal black. You lay bleeding on the steps of the royal castle, trying to recall just what had happened to lead you to this exact moment.

 _'Oh, thats thats right- I killed myself, And they found the pact marks'_ you thought to yourself, the ringing in your ears fading as reality crashed down upon you. You had been cast from the Celestial Realm upon the discovery of your former pact marks of the seven demon brothers. You had only been there for approximately a week before a higher up found the seven marks along your back. They called you names as you begged to stay, some of the words digging into your heart.

The most painful one was being called " _The embodiment of the seven sins_ " as allegedly the pacts had tainted your soul and made the sins your own little by little. You hadn't understood their meaning until the rage set in, slowly at first before it became all consuming. It wasn't unusual for you to turn to anger when you felt broken, and now was no exception as Barbatos voice met your ears.

"Corey?" He asked in shock, taking in the dark wings and horns that left your hair. You sat up with a groan, glaring at the lone demon before Diavolo came into view. That's when things went from bad to worse as you slowly stood, ignoring the protest from your aching body

"This is your fault" you managed a hiss, breathing hard on your weak body, "I begged you to stay, I told you it would be the death of me if you sent me back!" You yell, rage spilling off you in waves.

 **"I TOLD YOU!"** Your voice boomed, internally surprised at your voice. You went to speak again when you hear the sound of rushed foot steps and a familiar face caught you off guard. Of course Lucifer was there. Your blood continued to boil as you remembered the begging texts and un-answered calls sent to the demon before you. You had reached out to him and the others for help, desperate to save yourself as you drowned in your own mental agony. You unfortunately never received a call or text back until you had already taken your own life.

The look on Lucifer's face would have made you laugh if you didn't feel so incredibly broken in this moment. Lucifer, the Demon who always wore a calm and collected mask, was completely shocked at your appearance as you stood before the three demons. At this point, no matter how hard you fought, you couldn't contain the agonizing wail that left your body. You fell to your knees as you shook, too many emotions flooding your system to hold back any longer.

Lucifer shook his head and rushed over, holding you tight to his chest, finally connecting the dots of what hat happened in the last week. He finally realized why you hadn't responded to any of the messages or calls anyone had left you. His poor human had killed himself.

"Corey" he whispered softly, drawing another sob from your shaking form. "I'm so sorry." He said after a long pause, hiding his face in your slightly blood soaked hair as your body slowly hid your wings and horns. Lucifer couldn't speak as Diavolo walked over, crouching in front of you. A hand rested on your shoulder as you cried, his face full of regret and worry

"I never meant to hurt you." Diavolo muttered before giving Lucifer a knowing look. "Take him home Lucifer, your brothers must be worried sick." He all he said before vanishing back inside the castle as you blacked out from being so exhausted.

Lucifer did as he was told, picking you up bridal style and taking you home. Making sure to keep you close as he walked back to give his brothers the unfortunate news. Their beloved human had fallen from grace.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers realize what happened and what MC did. Lucifer gets grumpy. The POV is Lucifer's. MC will be out cold for the whole chapter.

Apparently Diavolo had messaged the brothers because as soon as your foot hit the top step the house doors flew open with 6 anxious looking demons. You groan and held Corey's body closer to your chest, trying not to seem possessive. Now was not the time to be possessive of your lover.

Satan was the first to speak up, eyes wide. "So it's true, he killed himself?" The younger male asked, already knowing the answer to the question as Corey's black wings lay limp against his back and horns stuck out from his messy hair. The others watched you and Corey closely as if he'd vanish from your arms at any moment. 

"Yes," You say curtly and adjust the male in your arms, "Unfortunately, from what I can tell and from what I know, he was in the Celestial Realm for about a week. As a week ago was the last we heard from him. My only guess is that they found his pact marks and cast him to the Devildom, forcefully." He said, grimacing at the reminder of his own fall. Everyone was oddly silent, unsure what to do or say. Corey had only been gone for a month and a half before everything happened. 

You sigh and hold Corey's body tight to your own, fighting the memories from your mind. "I ask for your patience in waiting for him to wake up. He had crashed into the castle steps. From what I saw he was, unfortunately, radiating just as much hate and anger you'd expect from Satan on a bad day." You said to get the point across that their pacts just have transferred some power to the former human after he died and fell to the Devildom. 

You push past your brothers and silently walk to your room to let Corey rest in bed, sighing heavily at the pain in your heart. Once in your room you lay Corey in your bed and sit at your desk to do work. Many days past like this with you keeping an eye on the sleeping male while resting and working at your desk. It wasn't until nearly four days later Corey started to stir awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short! Its currently 2:27 AM but I wanted to start getting my ideas going for the series.


End file.
